The Darkening Hour: A Red John Story
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: What if Red John wasnt the monster he was made out to be but a normal man with a horrific past and a messed up mind because of it while knowing lisbon his whole childhood life?
1. A dozen red bruises

**Hi people! Here`s a short story that someone mentioned over on the Jello forever forums while talking about clichés...so I figured I`d write up a little something...I'm sure this thought has crossed some of your minds!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the mentalist or Red John. I don't make a profit from writing this or money for that matter!**

**The Darkening hour: A Red John Story.**

**-Red Johns P.O.V.-**

Walking into the massive mansion I hear the sweet giggles of a young girl no older than six upstairs and her mother's calm voice. Putting a tighter grasp on the butcher's knife I held in my hand, I felt a gulp form in my throat at the thought at what I was going to do next. No. I can't think like that. Patrick Jane has to pay for making a mockery of me on live TV...but on the other hand his family hadn't done anything to me. Patrick Jane _must _pay!!!

I couldn't get the haunting memories from my head or the voice yelling at me to kill those women. They kept spiralling around my head like a Ferris wheel...around and around.

Damn my damn father who screwed my whole life up like this and for making these demons run wild in my mind and damn hotch and Ralph for never coming back to me!

**Flashback- Summer 1979.**

"_Aaron! Wait up!" I yelled, seeing my older brother Aaron or as I like to call him `Hotch`, jump the fence and into our yard with Ralph speeding up before him. I was the youngest and the slowest runner out of the three of us, mostly the reason for my dad's horrific outbursts._

_Just when I thought all was good I could feel myself being pulled from the fence and into the arms of my father instantly feeling dread. I could see his blue eyes narrow on mine and him shake me. Tears welled up in my big green eyes as he started yelling at me._

"_What the hell were you at?!" He screeched, as he threw me into the corner of my room. He beat mom to death and I feared the same for me, I was getting used to it by now but wished it would stop. I wish he was dead. He beat me up for four hours straight until he threw me into the back of his pickup truck and dumped me on the side of the road, miles from the farm I grew up on. I was a lonely eight year old who was really neglected and found the only house close to me. I wandered up the drive and knocked on the door fearing these people would maybe bring me back to my dad and murder me like he had done with Uncle Jim and Mom. Two innocent people caught in the wrath of a mad man._

_I heard the door creak open and saw a pretty dark haired girl with green eyes stare back at me and put her hands on her hips, she looked a year older than me. _

"_Whatcha do to your face? It looks real bad" she said, in a no- nonsense type of way as I heard someone scurry up behind her. I couldn't help but think she looked the spitting image of me with her hair and eye colour._

"_Teresa honey, you know you shouldn't answer the door" the woman scolded and the pretty girl called Teresa shrugged her shoulders and gave her mom a hug._

"_Sorry mom. Look at the boys face. I think he fell lots of times" Teresa nodded, pointing at me as I watched her mom turn her head and gape at me._

"_Son, you alright?" she asked sweetly, as I looked in shock at her smiling face and the big smiley face in red on her tee-shirt._

"_Daddy hit me...he beat me, he killed mommy and uncle Jim and I think he`s gonna kill hotch and Ralph too!" I said shivering at the thought._

"_What's your name little guy?" she asked me and I looked down at my dirt- worn shoes._

"_John ma`am. John Hotchner...Can you help me?"_

**The Darkening hour: A red John story.**

**Hey, so whatcha think? You like? It's actually really fun writing this so far and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it! Did any of you get the name of RJs brothers' name? Think along the lines of agent and Emily Prentiss...Uh huh...that who I'm talking about! **

**~JNS x =P**


	2. The time has come

**Hello! Thank you to all for reviewing the last Chapter! I know it's really short but it's just my take on Red John's childhood and how he grew up when he was left by his daddy. The next few chapters will be the flashbacks of his life as a child and his relationship with his new family! Oh by the way, the normal writing is the present while the Italics are the past! Just to let ya know!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own em. Sorry!**

**The Darkening Hour: A Red John Story.**

I put my foot on the first step of his staircase, my other foot slowly following. I feared there might be a dodgy step that might creak so I did my best to go as slow as possible. One foot slowly after another. The voices became louder and realised it was coming from the door directly in front of the staircase.

_The Wavy haired woman nodded, smiling at me as I looked in her bright green eyes. She seemed like a nice mom. She held out her hand and I stared blankly at it as my bottom lip upturned. "Would you like some cookies and milk?" she questioned and my eyes lit up at the thought._

"_Yes please!" I nodded watching as Teresa ran out the door and grabbed my hand which was still throbbing from what my Daddy did to me. It had been like that for the last few weeks now, becoming really painful to use. I winced at the hand contact and the grip she held on my hand but said nothing. They might kick me out if I made a big commotion about it. I didn't want that to happen._

"_C`Mon John lets go to the kitchen!" she said excitedly dragging me after her. The inside of their home was really old fashioned. It was a nice old fashioned but it looked like the house my uncle Jim lived in, before he was killed. They had really big pine French doors that led into the massive kitchen and dining room and wood flooring. A man sat at the dining table reading a Newspaper, while drinking something. _

"_Daddy this is John!" Teresa grinned, as the older man looked over the top of his newspaper, reading the sports sections no doubt and snorted._

"_Dave, try and be a little more enthusiastic towards the kids. This is John Hotchner" Teresa's mom scolded as she walked in after us and began to dry some glasses with a tea towel, while I gazed at Teresa. She had to be one of the prettiest girls I had ever met until I was pulled from my trance when two guys ran into the room, sounding like a herd of elephants._

_I smiled politely at them and they looked at me like I was a piece of dirt. "Who are you?" one of them snarled and Teresa nudged him in the ribs._

"_I'm John Hotchner" I replied, feeling my back begin to ache like hell._

"_Hotchner?"_

"_Uh huh" I nodded, looking down at my hands as one of them messed up my hair._

"_Eddie quit it!" exclaimed Teresa, standing up and shoving her older brother against the wall. "Stop it now! We have guests have a little respect would you?" she yelled, until her mom separated them and she crossed her arms and sulked._

"_Teresa please behave"_

"_It wasn't my fault! He started it!" she shouted, grabbing two cookies from the plate and taking me by the hand and bringing me up to her room. Inside, I was feeling both proud and honoured to have someone stand up for me like that. I never had someone like that in my life...only hotch, but I couldn't be sure if he`d still be breathing by tomorrow._

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. I began to hear a piano come for the room. One of the women was a pianist. I unfolded the piece of paper from my pocket and stuck it up on the door, knowing I couldn't be heard from the noise coming from the piano. I read over my fine typing skills, watching as the words sank deep into my heart. Knowing he would feel dread and fear once he read it. Knowing a simple sheet of A4 paper could change someone's life forever. Maybe I should take it down and leave...and forget what he said. But he made a mockery of me on live TV and shouldn't get away with that! He wouldn't be the one living in embarrassment every day of his life! For that Patrick Jane had to pay, and the only way to do that was to take from him the one thing he loved apart from his fame and fortune, His lovely wife and child.

_Dear mister Jane,_

_I do not like to be slandered by the media, especially by a dirty money- grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child._

This meant revenge.

**The Darkening Hour: A Red John Story.**

**I hope this satisfied you lot! I know it's really strange and unrealistic and short but I got more reviews for the first chapter than I thought I would! Honestly, I thought I was going to get a big `0` but you guys did review and I really do appreciate that! **

**Lemme know whatcha thought of this one ok? Thank you, I love you guys!**

**~JNS x =P**


	3. Friends in blood

**Hello! Thank you again for those amazing reviews, Alot of you seems to like the idea so I shall continue! By all means, if there is something you think I should change or add please let me know after all I'm writing this to try and improve my writing and to give you guys a little something to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own it...but officially on the 1****st**** of February, I'll have the 1****st**** season on DVD! Yahoo! (I didn't use my Christmas voucher my granny got me so guess what I saved it for???)**

**The Darkening Hour: A Red John Story.**

I could begin to hear my heart beat frantically in my chest as the little girl's roars of laughter filled the almost quietmansion andI felt my shaky hand reachthe doorknoband my breath caught in my throat.

_We sat in the lower bunk of the bunk beds upstairs in her room as I nibbled on my cookie unsure of what to say or do._

"_So, what happened you?" she questioned as she looked up at me from her hands and I shifted uncomfortably on the bed and she tapped me on the arm._

"_Lots of stuff" I mumbled and she smiled._

"_Like what?" she questioned further and I wished she could stop. I didn't want to think about it or my daddy right now that had to stay as the past._

"_Stuff..." I added and she frowned, her forehead creasing as I avoided eye contact with her. I felt those haunting flashbacks come back and I just wished I could leave and run from here. All I needed was someone to understand not to hit me with questions._

"_What kinda stuff?" she asked and I stood up and walked to the door when she stopped me._

"_I want to leave" I said rather forcefully than usual but she stood before me and she was making sure I didn't open that door._

"_I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay. Plus you have nowhere else to go and you aren't really giving mom anything to go on so I guess you`ll just have to stick around for awhile" she smirked and I backed away from the door and she crossed her arms._

_She had left me speechless. She may only have been nine years old but she knew how to voice her opinions well; too well for my liking._

"_Now you can have the top bunk if you`re staying overnight and I'll take the bottom. I'll get you some clean P.j's from Bens wardrobe ok?"_

"_Ok" I gave in and she nodded, wandering out of her room and down the hall._

_I looked out the hall to make sure nobody was near and scurried over to her wardrobe with the mirror on the door of it. I looked at my face it didn't look as bad as it felt but still looked like I had been beaten around the place. I lifted my top to see the bruised foot marks and cuts along my tummy and I winced as I touched it._

_I heard someone rush in and shot my head to look at Teresa who dropped the clothes in shock as she ran over to me and looked up at me sadly._

"_You said stuff...is this what you call stuff? Your dad should be reported to the cops John" she exclaimed as she winced at the look of my wounds and I quickly pulled my top back down as my cheeks turned a deep shade of red._

"_It's nothing...who would believe me over my dad anyway? Everyone calls me red John at school anyway so who cares?" I shrugged, looking out her window which was filled with books._

"_Red John, Why red John?" she asked and I felt myself get a headache again...would she ever stop talking about all of this?_

"_I'm always getting beaten at school and always am either red or covered in blood. It's just the way I have to live my life; I've got no choice around it. I don't have any friends apart from hotch so I guess that's my future already planned out"_

"_I'll be your friend" she offered and I looked at her strangely, she had to have something up her sleeve._

"_What do I have to do?" I asked warily and she smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder._

"_Nothing only to promise not to run away"_

"_So we can be friends?" I questioned and she nodded a big smile plastered on her face as I looked into her big green eyes. _

"_Only if you want to" I took a deep breath hoping I was making the right decision as she looked at me eagerly, awaiting an answer._

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends." I nodded as we shook hands._

_Friends. I kinda liked the sound of that..._

_I slowly opened the door as the mom whipped her head around, her face looking both horrified and scared as she held her little one close. _

"_Who are you?" she screamed as I held the knife up to the light and I smiled a little too awkwardly. "John. I'm red John and I'm the last person you`re gonna see alive"_

Two lives extinguished by a blade while the third had to wait for his surprise when he arrived home. If only he hadn't said those words he said on air he wouldn't be buried in guilt and misfortune for the remainder of his life.

**The Darkening Hour: A red John story.**

**So you like? This is quite a short chapter but I really needed to UD this before I went back to school 2moz! **

**On Tuesday I would have been officially off a month but since I go back tomorrow it's not...I was meant to be back last Tuesday or wed but due to black ice I couldn't! **

**Well about that explanation above, I might be able to get something up tomorrow night while watching flashforward so I hope I can if any of you review!**

**Thank you! **

**~JNS x **


	4. Deaths, threats and torment

**Heyy guys, I know you're all kinda irked with me at the mo haven't been updating every day...well I'm doing my GCSEs in June and I have homework and study, I'm sure it the same with you lot! Well I wasn't sure if I should've added another chapter to this but sure why not? I don't mind, If you don't like the ending here you can use the last chapter as the ending!**

**Disclaimer; Nope, Nope I don't! **

**The Darkening Hour: A Red John Story.**

It only takes a knife to kill a person's soul, body and whole world. Dammit Patrick Jane does deserve this!

"Who are you?!" the mom screamed as she held her daughter close, as the little girl scrunched her eyes closed putting her hands at her ears trying to block the screams of the two adults around her.

"I'm not here to harm you" I smiled awkwardly, looking at the butcher's knife in my hand. Man, I had a messed up mind.

She looked frantically at the weapon in my hand and tears slipped down her flushed cheeks while her wavy brown hair stuck to them.

"What's that meant to mean?" she asked me and I smirked, thinking stupid housewife.

"I made a sandwich downstairs, want some?" I asked and I could sense she didn't believe me.

"I asked you already. Who are you?"

"Aaron ma`am" I smiled politely, nodding my head and admiring a little stuffed teddy on the fine white drawers.

"Aaron. Aaron what?" I smiled as she furrowed her brows and set her daughter on the bed. Giving her iPod to the little girl, who stared at me and pulled herself under the blanket speakers in her ears.

She walked right in front of me and stared me down as I placed the knife into the back of my Jeans and looked her right in the eyes.

"Aaron hotchner. I work for the FBI BAU in Quantico, Virginia" I nodded and she stared me down warily. If anything I sure as hell wasn't going to go down for her murder.

"BAU, Really? You got an ID?" she asked and I smiled as we walked out into the hall and shut the door behind us.

"Yes Aaron Hotchner. CB-" I instantly cursed myself as her eyes narrowed on me and she reached for the side of her Jeans and unlocked a gun.

"Why Mrs. Jane why do you carry a gun around the place for? Surely you aren't showing a good example to your daughter now are you?" I asked as I saw the police badge shine of the dim lights on the landing.

Oh shit. Were the only words that entered my head.

"I'm not usually like this but sure it's not every day someone waltzes into my home gripping onto a knife for dear life, I've got no choice but to yell at you ok? I'm a cop by the way you insane dumb-ass!"

"I-I meant BAU...my heads sorta mixed up...my wife just had a baby about a week ago and I haven't had a good night's rest" I stuttered, trying to remember everything that I found on him on the internet.

"Congrats but you are a cold liar. What are you here for?" She asked me and I walked closer to her, almost backing her up against the wall.

"Sir, I need to ask you to take a step back please" she said, her voice slightly shaking as she tried to take her gun back out of her holster again.

"Mrs I need you to know your daughter won't die, won't feel a thing. I promise"

"You Bastard! Don't you lay a finger on her!" she snarled, as I snatched the knife from my Jeans and pierced her stomach as I pressed her against the wall and she gasped falling against him until the knife kept on coming.

Leaving her back in the bedroom, she lay slumped on the floor as the daughter slept peacefully and I wandered over to her and carried her bridal style out the door and into the back of my car and left her inside as I got the other young child from the trunk and carried her upstairs leaving her on the ground beside her mother.

Eva Van Pelt. The little 6 year old lookalike I had murdered earlier that day. Her face was almost unrecognisable and she had the same hairstyle as little Lily Jane, wild, blond and curly.

I looked down at Jane's wife who had blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and her eyes that were fluttering open and stared at her my eyes wide open in fear.

"The cops are gonna catch you and so is my husband" she gurgled, and I gave her a dirty look and turned leaving the door shut and looking at my handy work on the door.

Out in the car, I noticed the door of the back seat left wide open and little foot prints in the sandy gravel of the road. The little bugger made a run for it!

All that mattered now was that I would shatter a frauds soul tonight and he would never be able to catch me and lily would be too young or didn't hear anything if she ever was found.

A little 6 year old girl couldn't defend herself for too long out in the streets of Beverly Hills and as for my brother; "Hotch" would never know what hit him once he gets charged for the murder of Vanessa Jane and abduction of lily Jane in their home on January 1st 2001.

All this for revenge and it worked. Mr. Jane did pay and he could never forgive himself for what he done that unfortunate day of 1/1/01.

The mind works in mysterious ways but mine was screwed up since the start of my late childhood and teens.

_It was a calm night to be driving at night. The lights shone beautifully in the sky and Rebecca Lisbon sat contently in the car, making her way to a cross-roads._

_Clearly it was her right of way, so she went straight ahead after checking for the sight of a car and smiled. She couldn't wait to get home after a long day at work at her new job and was looking forward to putting her feet up._

_She was jerked for her thoughts as she heard the loud revs of a car exhaust and looked horrifically as it came speeding towards the side of the car. She screamed as the car conked out on the spot, leaving her like a sitting duck in a car that wouldn't start up in the middle of a crossroads._

_She yelled at the top of her lungs covering her face with her hands as she felt and heard the crashing of the car colliding with her on the passenger seat side and the car tip onto its surface and smoke fill the car._

_Outside in the Honda Integra Type R, John hotchner at the age of 12 climbed out of a car with a drunk guy in the passenger seat passed out from all the drink he had consumed and smiled evilly at the car and the cries of help from inside. Let her die in hell he had thought and threw the drunk guy over the handbrake and chairs to make it look like he had no seatbelt on and had fallen on his side._

Teresa may not have known what had caused the death of her mom and her cat, but one thing that I was sure of was that she could never of realised that her adopted brother was the one who killed them and the one who she is trying to catch for murdering so many women all to help the helpless Patrick Jane.

S.S.A. Aaron hotchner, Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, The CBI team and the FBI BAU had no idea what they would have to battle in the next few months and years.

Deaths, Threats and torment were what they had to face up against. With no idea who I was apart from the name Red John...

**The Darkening Hour: A Red John Story.**

**Mission accomplished! I gots it done! YAY! As you guys can probably guess there will be a second story to this sometime soon. It hopefully will be a cross over between this and Criminal Minds but the two teams will be involved. I think I answered all questions in that chapter but if you have a question please ask! About the story, since it's a cross over it will be in that section so If you want I`ll PM you to let you know when it's up!**

**Well while I'm typing this, I'm waiting for 2X12 to upload on fastpasstv. I had to wait about 20 mins for the first 10 mins or less to come up and I got as far as the end of the NCIS ad break and then it had to upload more, then my internet connection disconnected (Broadband modem) and now it's taking forever!**

**Oh this doesn't really matter but don't you hate those chain messages? Well I just got one and it did really freak me out they said 2 Google it**_**.**_

**So I did and it was true but it was an internet legend I got a text a few mins ago on my phone that was similar to this with a few words changed: **

_**Carmen (Jessica) and the rest of her class were on a fire drill and 5 girls trying to embarrass Carmen pushed her down a sewer when she didn't come up they called the police and the girls said she fell the police believed them.**_ _**FACT: two months later a boy got the text of Carmen and didn't send it later that night the boy went to the bathroom and heard laughter and out of fear he ran into his room grabbed his cell to send the text later that night his mom was awakened by a loud noise two months later they found the boy in a nearby sewer eye balls gone skin peeled off and mouth gaping open.**_

**Weird yeah? I thought so...**

**Well before I go there are some **_**Very**_** important people I must say thank you to:**

**All the readers for reading and...**

**Princess Popsicle, Koezh, RunningWild14 and MissNitaGirl for your amazing reviews! Each one of your reviews made my day and I thank you for that!**

**Red John seems to be very popular in stories at the mo...Did something happen in bleeding heart that I didn't know about? LOL!**

**Well enough of my rambling! Please review if you liked and let me know if you want that sequel! **

**Cheers and I love u guys,**

**Lynne XD**


End file.
